In Alternate Dimensions
by TheMostRandomPerson0nEarth
Summary: Wisty disappeared and is in one of the alternate realms. Whit is still with the Resistance, and upset about his sister's disappearance. How will the two be reunited? And what ghosts will help the two? Rated T because I said so.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Wisteria Allgood. What that Patterson guy wrote is a lie. Whit and I haven't succeeded, yet. The One is still out there, and he's hunting you, your family, anyone who reads this. I can't tell you anything more, but know that your life is in danger, and The One isn't all he's cracked up to be.

**WHIT**

**I woke up to an early morning sun. I couldn't believe I had that dream again. It's where Wisty is saying we haven't succeeded, which we haven't. Or maybe I should say that I haven't. Wisty disappeared in one of the many realms. I don't know where she is or how to find her. I just hope she's safe in one of those alternate realms. **

**I got up and snuck out of the current Resistance stronghold. I couldn't let them see me like this. I was the leader this week and I don't need to be discouraging them. It was still early morning when I left. I just planned on walking around a bit, not what came to meet me. I looked around at the loud BAM that I heard. There had been an explosion only a few feet away from me but somehow, I had been unhurt. I saw someone in the explosion. I ran over to them as the flames died, only to see that they had disappeared. Who were they? Somehow, they had saved me.**

**I turned and went back to the stronghold.**

_WISTY_

_I went over to Althera's room. Althera was a girl I met when I had come here. I still don't know what realm I'm in, only that they love people who can do real magic and not cheap tricks. We had played around with my abilities a bit. When I walked into Althera's room I saw her lying dead in her room. I was so enraged that I burst in to flames. In my blinding rage I saw my surroundings flash to a different area and I saw flames that were about to lick at a boy I knew. I couldn't tell who it was through the flames, but he was vaguely familiar. I absorbed the flames before flashing back to Althera's dimension._

Hello! I hope you realize that I am writing this for you people. Please review. It only takes a few seconds to review what I have spent much more time typing and coming up with.

~TheMostRandomPerson0nEarth

R&R! vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv !


	2. Chapter 2

Whit POV

As I got back to the stronghold, I saw Byron getting up. I was still angry with him, he had encouraged Wisty to go through that portal, the one that caused her to disappear. He said that he thought it would just lead to the Shadowland. Fat chance, now no one knew how to find her.

Byron did the smart thing and stayed away. Emmit walked over to me, knowing that he would take over the place of leader while I was gone. I was going to go to Shadowland and see if Celia had any ideas about how to get Wisty back. Hopefully she would. Emmit helped me get my stuff together and then bid me good luck. There was a portal nearby that I somewhat wished would lead me to Wisty, but I knew the chances of that were slim. In fact, there was no chance of that. We had checked it and knew that it leaded to the Shadowland. Great, just great.

Wisty POV

Alteron, Althera's really cute twin brother, came in to see Althera dead and me flashing back into this dimension.

"Wisty," he said, "What happened?"

"I came in to talk to Althera and found her dead. I don't know how, but I travelled to one of the other dimensions and then flashed back here," I replied, tears spilling down my cheeks. Alteron's deep green eyes showed hurt. I watched as he started crying as well. He couldn't let people see him like this. Maybe I should clarify, Alteron is the prince of this dimension, and his parents wanted me to marry him in a few years. I guess they don't have much of a variety here. I don't know. All I know is that Alteron and I were on the friend level and nothing more.

Alteron turned back to me, "Wisty, I have to go to the Shadowland and since you've been there before..."

"What?"

"I was hoping you would come and help me navigate," he finished. I stared at him for a second before conceding to go with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whit POV**

**I went through the portal, only to see a flash of red and then a flash of blonde. The two people were running away from something. Then I heard the sound of the Lost Ones. Celia ran to them. Next thing I knew, she was sending them away.**

**"WHIT!" she called.**

**"What?" I asked as I walked up to her. I saw Wisty with a boy about her age, "WISTY! I was wondering what happened to you!"**

**"I'm only here to help Alteron. Otherwise, I would still be in his dimension," she said.**

**"Wisty? Alteron?" someone said from behind me.**

**"ALTHERA!" Wisty and the boy (whom I assume was Alteron) shouted.**

**"What are you doing here?" Althera asked.**

**"We were sent to get some more of that resource sti-styg-what's it called?" Alteron asked.**

**"Stygian. Stygian is the correct word for it. Anyways, come with me. I'll help you find it since I know where the deposits are."**

**They left with me on their heels. I don't know how I would get Wisty to come back, she clearly loved it with Alteron and his buddies.**


End file.
